


Just a celebrity crush

by Recollectables



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ...Kinda, Aunt May is doing her best, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Moving On, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Likes Tony, Teenage Hormones, Tony is Married to Pepper, Unrequited Love, lack of feelings, non-graphic surgery, peter is a sad boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recollectables/pseuds/Recollectables
Summary: StarkerButWithoutStarker





	Just a celebrity crush

The first time Peter had ever heard about the Hanahaki Disease was after seeing a girl in his class cough up some petals in the hallway when he was around ten. A teacher had ran to help her, but all the other kids could do was stare. No one had ever even told them coughing up flowers was even in the realm of possibilities, but it didn’t surprise anyone when she was rushed to the nurses office. She had only been gone for about ten minutes before a boy by the name of Hobie Brown was called to the office. He was pale when he returned, said she looked like she was dying and on top of that had said she admitted she liked him. He said he tried to let her down gently since he didn’t feel the same and the teachers had just frowned and shook their heads when he left. She stopped coming to school after that.

Then a few months later May had him getting dressed up for her funeral. He’d demanded that May tell him what happened to her. Although, he wished he remained ignorant to her story afterwards. May had seemed to be sugar coating the subject when she explained what Hanahaki Disease was, which only confused Peter more. Why was he going to a funeral if she had gotten surgery? That’s when she had explained her family couldn’t afford it. He remembered thinking about how terrible it probably was to go through such a thing, and promising himself to never allow himself to fall in love with someone he new would reject him. 

Then he met Tony Stark. At first, he’d written his changes in attitude around Tony to the other being his idol. He didn’t actually realize he crush until he was eighteen, but by then Tony was getting married to Mrs. Potts. 

It was an understatement to say he was terrified of what came next. He knew it didn’t always occur, but he knew it would for him. That was just his Parker Luck, after all. He stayed in that mindset for months while pretending nothing was happening. For months he went on with his life like everything was normal. Then the moment he began to think that just maybe the world had decided to give him a break it all but struck him down. 

He’d been in the lab with Tony and Bruce when he dropped what he was doing and began coughing up white roses. Tony had seemed to be frozen while Bruce raced over to him, helping him stand and lightly hitting his back. They’d asked him who he liked once it was all over, but he refused to tell them. They couldn’t help no matter how much they said they could. Then Tony offered to pay for the surgery, and Peter couldn’t bring say no when people were still counting on Spider-man. When Aunt May was counting on him to stay alive. 

Everyone he ever seemed to meet he came to see him on the days leading up to the surgery. They all gave him their best wishes, but he couldn’t help but feel the most touched by Tony’s instance to stay by his side until the dreaded day. On the day of the surgery Pepper had stayed back with Tony they’d told him how much they loved him, and saw him as if he was their own child. And Peter had cried for all the wrong reasons. 

Nonetheless, he told them he loved them too and joked about them not being able to compete with Aunt May before they had to leave. That’s when the doctors came to talk to him. They warned him one last time that there was always a risk a not surviving the surgery, or it just flat out not working. He’d responded with a small joke about all the odds being against him , watching as the nurse responded with a sad smile. 

When he awoke May, Pepper, and Tony were sitting around his room, waiting. They seemed to jump when he moved to sit up, and Tony quickly moved to push him back down, telling him to rest. Peter winced with a nodded before looking up at the other. And when their eyes met Peter realized he felt nothing towards the man in front of him.


End file.
